The Blue Gown
by Stephmote
Summary: Inuyasha I night not know that much about you and Kagome's relationship but do know that if you are not considerate to her feelings you are going to loose her!


_**The Blue Gown**_

**Chapter one **

Kagome had just returned from her trip to America and she couldn't wait until she could see her friends and family. Kagome had just turned eighteen and was now a woman. With school being done, she was given a trip to America with her friends. She was surprised when she had opened the card that read "Hope you have fun on your trip!" Then seeing the plane ticket. The memory of it made her smile to herself as she made her way through the airport so she could meet her mother at the pick up platform.

Her and her friends from school had been talking about a trip to America as a "Good-bye Celebration after Graduating High School Trip!" But Kagome new that her mother would never be able to afford a trip like that for her but with the help of Gramps and her Daddy's trust funds her mother was able to pull enough money together to send her daughter on her trip. Kagome was sitting on a bench out on the pick-up-platform waiting for her mother thinking back on how she had to beg InuYasha to let her go.

Flash Back

"InuYasha it is only going to be for a week and it is not like I am never going to come back. You of all people should know that by now!" Kagome told the disappointed hanyou.

"But Kaogme I thought that you were going to stay here and learn how to become a Miko, how the hell are you supposed to do that when you are in Am....Amer....ica place?" The hanyou yelled. Kagome just looked at him trying to control her temper. 'Since when do I need permission from you?'

"InuYasha, first of all it is called America, second I am only going to be gone for a week and you know that I have been gone longer than that before, and third this is my last chance of really hanging out with my friends before we all really do leave and move on with our lives. Please InuYasha try to understand?" Kagome pleading with the suborn hanyou.

InuYasha just glared at her. He knew that she really wanted to go with her friends, but was afraid that once she is in this.....this...Amiocia that she will never want to come back.

"InuYasha I think that you should just let Kagome go with your blessings." Miroku interrupted "I mean, Kagome will come back she promised Lady-Kaede that she would train to become a Miko and you of all people should now that when Kagome makes a promise she binds herself to it. Just trust her InuYasha."

InuYasha looked down to the ground, with his hands wrapped in his sleeves as he growled.

"Kagome you won't go back on your word, and I know this so....have fun just bring back Ramen when you do come back!" Kagome smiled and leaped into InuYasha's arms, putting her arms around his neck he froze for a moment, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you!" She whispered in his ear.

"Kagome will you bring back some thing from this place that you are going to?" Asked a very impatient Shippou. Kagome grind and nodded still in the arms of the hanyou.

End of Flash Back

**Chapter Two**

Kagome, still waiting for her mom, was sitting on the bench smiling. She was thinking about how InuYasha held her before she had told him thank you. It was a different hug it was gentle and meaningful. It brought butterflies to her stomach just thinking about it. _ Am I just analyzing this too much I mean, it has been so long since we have first met and we have been through so much. Since now Kikyou is dead and Naraku is finally defeated I would have thought that InuYasha would have at least told me how he really feels. Oh well maybe I just need to be patient with him. I can't wait till Miroku and Sango's wedding. I can't wait to show off this dress that I bought in America. I am hoping that I will turn a certain hanyou's head._ Just then a horn honked, Kagome looked up to see that her mother had finally found her.

"Hey mom!" Kagome said while she walked up to the car and gave her mother a hug.

"Hello dear, how was your trip?"

"Oh, mom it was so much fun. I brought back a lot of neat stuff for you, Sota, gramps and not to mention, InuYasha, Shippou and the others. But mom the best thing that I bought over there was this blue dress. Mom it is so pretty that I had to buy it. I hope that you like it. I can't wait to show it to you!"

Kagome's mother smiled. "Well then let's hurry home, so you can show me everything." With that said Kagome and her mother were on there way home. Kagome still telling her mother all about the trip, her mother smiled at her. Her smile said something along the lines of 'I am so happy that you had a good time!'

When they got home, the first thing out of Sota's mouth was "What did you bring me sis?" Kagome thought that she was hearing Shippou out of him mouth.

"Hold on I have something here I think." Kagome looked through her bags trying to find the gift that she bought her brother. "Hang on I know it is in the mess somewhere." Kagome looked in her yellow bag. "Ha...there it is. OK here you go Sota I hope that you like it?" Kagome handed him a box that was wrapped in tissue paper. With in moments he had ripped through the paper and opened the box. When he pulled out the figure he was a little disappointed but smiled any way.

"Um....thanks sis I always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Now I can look at it as much as I want." Kagome smiled in delight. Sota gave her a grin and walked out of her room.

"Kagome dear show me the dress that you were telling me about." Kagome's mother asked. Kagome new exactly where it was too, she grabbed the box and laid it on her bed. Pulling off the lid, Kagomes mother eyes widened when she saw the blue. Kagome pulled it out of the box and held it out to her. The dress was blue; a long flowing blue dress that looked like it was carved out of the sky. The one strap that went across her chest was a deeper blue that lapped over the morning sky blue skirt. The dark blue shimmered like the starry nights in the feudal era.

"Oh dear it is beautiful. I am sure that you look wonderful in it." Kagome's mother smiled at her.

"I hope so mom, I hope that InuYasha likes it, I think I am going to where it to Miroku's and Sango's wedding. I am kind of hopping that InuYasha will finally open up to me about his feelings." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Kagomes mother came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Kagome don't push him to much, I can tell that he loves you, just give him time and he will come around." Kagome smiled at this. She knew that InuYasha loved her, but he had just never told her. She could always tell by his actions, and the way the he would look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

Later that night Kagome decided to journey back to the feudal era and surprise everyone that she had come back early. With the gifts that she brought back for her friends in her yellow pack she jumped into the well. Light was all around her, the feeling of feathers was all over her body. The feeling only lasted for a couple of moments then the light was gone. Climbing out of the well was not easy, her pack was heavy and there was no ladder to help her out. 'M_an where is InuYasha when you need him?_' Walking back to the village Kagome stopped at the top of the hill and just looked over the horizon. A light breeze flew against her face, blowing her long ebony hair behind her. Kagome smiled '_I'm home!_' She thought walking down into the village she could hear a faint cry from what sounded like a small child. As she got closer she figured out who the child's voice was.

"InuYasha, I am just telling the truth. I think that it is nice that you miss Kagome there is nothing wrong about that!" Shippou yelled at InuYasha while running for his life. Kagome couldn't believe her ears. '_Did I just hear him right? InuYasha missed me?_' Kagome pretended not to have heard Shippou as she walked up to the small hut that Miroku had built for him and Sango. When she walked in Miroku and Sango greeted her with smiles and hugs.

"Kagome it is so nice to have you back! Did you have a good time on your trip?" Sango asked while handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh yes I had a wonderful time and I brought you both back gifts. Now I have one for the both of you back at home but I have decided to keep that until the wedding. Anyway here you go I hope that you like them?"

Sango and Miroku accepted Kagome's gifts and opened them. Sango was amazed at the glass vase that was shaped in the form of a heart. The vase was also stained red at the bottom then slowly disappeared towards the top. Miroku's face lit up when he saw what Kagome had brought him, two bottles of wine that Kagome had one of her friend's parents get for her telling them that it was for her mother. Miroku always wanted to try the wine from Kagome's world but since Kagome was too young she didn't think that her mother would approve of the idea of Kagome taking alcohol through time.

"Oh thank you Kagome I will be saving this for a special occasion." Miroku put the bottles in a safe spot on a shelf so that everyone could see.

"Hey where is InuYasha I would have thought that he would be back by now. He can't still be chasing Shippou could he?" Kagome asked the others. Kagome looked down at the ground pondering to herself if she should ask this question to the other two. "Hey Sango, Miroku, I must ask you something. When I was walking back to the village I heard Shippou telling InuYasha that is was ok for him to miss me. Did InuYasha really miss me that much?"

Miroku looked at Sango and smirked." Kagome since you have been gone InuYasha has been very down and sulking all the time. He does this every time that you leave." Sango told her. Kagomes eyes widened she could feel her face turn red. "But don't worry he will back to his old self once he sees that you have returned to us." Miroku added.

Kagome smiled and nodded. '_So then he does have true feeling for me. I still wish he would tell me what he really feels._' Just then the door flew open and in popped InuYasha with Shippou in his hands looking very irritated.

"Kagome you're back I thought that you were not going to come back till tomorrow. InuYasha must have lost track of time." With that said InuYasha bopped him on the head once again. "OUCH! What was that for?" Shippou yelled at InuYasha.

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome. The fire was soothing his temper and before long he was calm

"So Kagome why are you back so soon, you said that you where not going to came back until tomorrow? What gives, is everything ok with you? Did something happen to your family? Well? Damn it, woman, answer me." InuYasha demanded. Kagome looked at him with confusion '_since when did he start worrying this much?_'

"InuYasha, I was bored and so I decided to come back tonight instead of tomorrow morning! Oh I almost forgot I have something for the both of you." Kagome rummaged through her bag to find the packages for InuYasha and Shippou.

"Ha....here they are. Here you go Shippou. I hope that you like them. And here is yours, InuYasha."

Shippou wasted not time to pull open the box. "Wow, thanks Kagome, but what is it?" Shippou looked at the strange object with curiosity. It had lots of pieces that looked like it would make a picture when you put them together.

"Hahahaah...it's a called a puzzle Shippou, see you connect all of these pieces together and they make a picture." Kagome smiled at the small child. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. InuYasha was analyzing his gift but he didn't know what to think of it. It looked something like a sword but it was smaller and very colorful, full of sparkles.

"Um.....Kagome, what is this?" Kagome looked over to InuYasha and grind. "That is called a switch blade here let me show you how to use it." Kagome took the piece of metal from InuYasha and pushed a small button. With a split second a small blade showed up. InuYasha looked at it with amazement.

"Is that neat or what, InuYasha?" Shippou said with his eyes wide and cute. Kagome handed it back to InuYasha after showing him how to close the blade. InuYasha put the knife in his pocket "Thanks." Kagome smiled at him, and then turned her attention to Sango and Miroku.

"So, Sango, two more days, are you excited?" Kagome asked. Sango started to blush; Miroku slid next to her and started to rub her bottom.

"Of course she is!" Miroku answered

SMACK

"Sango, what was that for?" Miroku asked her wile rubbing his face.

"I might be marrying you, but you still need to control yourself until after the wedding!"

Miroku turned his head, and started to sulk a bit to try to make Sango feel bad, but all that did was make her more annoyed with him.

**Chapter Three**

"Kagome, did you bring me Raman like you promised?" InuYasha looked over to Kagome who gave him a look of forgetfulness.

"I promised you Raman? I don't remember me saying that." Kagome smirked.

"WHAT!? You mean I let you leave for a whole week and the one thing that I ask you to bring back- you forget about?! You are such a...." InuYasha stopped when he felt a cup fly into his lap. He stopped and looked up to find that Kagome had left the hut.

"Hey where the hell did she go? I am not through with her yet! Where does she get off doing that to me?" InuYasha got to his feet when Miroku stopped him.

"Calm down, InuYasha, I think that you should just sit down and leave Kagome to herself for a bit." InuYasha hated it when Miroku lectured him.

"Monk, where the hell do you come off telling me what to do?"

Miroku just looked at him trying to control his anger. "InuYasha, Kagome gave you something very special and all _you_ can think about is Raman?"

"Keh...what do you know, monk?"

Miroku glared at InuYasha. "InuYasha, I might not know that much about your and Kagome's relationship, but I do know that if you don't start treating Kagome with some respect you are going to lose her forever!"

InuYasha couldn't say anything he just looked at the ground '_Damn, I hate it when he's right!_' InuYasha turned and walked out of the hut. He stood out in the dark night, smelling out Kagome's scent. Once he found her he started to walk towards the river where she was sitting all alone.

"Hey, um... back there...well...I ..."

"Its ok, InuYasha, I understand." Kagome looked down at the water gazing at the reflection of the moon. InuYasha sat next to her with his hands in his sleeves.

"Hum," Kagome said softly

"What?" InuYasha looked over at her curiously

"I was just thinking about Miroku and Sango. They have been through so much and yet they still can be happy. They have found each other to lean on. I wish that I could feel like that." InuYasha just sat there listening to what Kagome said. Wondering why she was saying this.

"Kagome, there is something that I want to tell you. I have been thinking. I have been wondering this for awhile. Kaede said that you could have taken the jewel back to your world and kept it safe there, so why did you decide to leave it here and keep coming here?"

Kagome looked up at the sky, trying to avoid looking into his amber eyes. Those eyes that made her melt every time. "Ha, I thought that you would have figured that out by now, InuYasha. I decided to leave the jewel here because I like coming here and I like being with you." Kagome could feel her face flush red.

"Kagome, I... well I ...." Kagome put her hand over his mouth, stopping him from what he was going to say.

"Don't, InuYasha, I am tired and I think that it would be best if we talk about this later, when you truly know what you want." Kagome felt that InuYasha still didn't know what he wanted so she felt that it would be best to wait until he has decided on what he truly wants. Whether it be her or not, at least then there would be no doubts in her mind about anything.

**Chapter Four**

The next 2 days flew by and Sango's and Miroku's wedding day had finally arrived. The whole village was in a ruckus putting the arrangements in order. Kagome went home to get her gown that she would be wearing at the ceremony. Sango couldn't wait to see it. Kagome had described it to her and Sango agreed with her that is what she should wear to the event.

Sango was in Kaede's hut getting ready when Kagome had returned with her things.

"Oh, Sango, you look beautiful, like a goddess." Kagome said when she walked in the hut. Sango blushed.

"Well let me see this gown that you have been telling me about. I have been looking forward on seeing it since you told me about it." Kagome took the box and opened it. When she held it up to her Sango's eyes widened,

"Oh, Kagome, you are going to be so beautiful in it. I am so happy for you." Kagome looked at her with confusion.

"Sango, why are you going to be happy for me? If anything I should be the one happy for you. I mean this is YOUR wedding day." Kagome stated

Sango walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I am happy for you because there is no man that will be able to resist you wearing that. Not even certain hanyou." Sango smirked at her own statement. Kagome felt her face flush again.

An hour passed and the sun was setting slowly in the west. Kaede showed up to the hut to finish helping Sango. Kagome fully dressed and her hair done, she felt like an angel. Keade asked her to go ahead and join the others by the river. Kagome gave one last hug to Sango before she left the hut.

Walking down the path in her gown all the men stopped and stared at the girl. She could hear them mutter things under there breaths. Kagome didn't care what they were saying just as long as Sango was happy that was all she cared about.

"Kagome, you look great." Shippou yelled out to her. When she met up with him a moment later Kagome looked over to Miroku and smiled at him

"Kagome, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Miroku; you don't look half bad yourself." Miroku was wearing a dark shirt much like InuYasha's with matching pants.

"Hey where's InuYasha I would have thought that he would be here with the rest of you?" Kagome asked Shippou.

"He went to go get some water; he should be back in a second." As Shippou was saying this InuYasha was making his way over the hill, only to stop at the sight of a beautiful vision. Kagome looked over her shoulder only to see him looking at her.

"Oh there you are, InuYasha. I was wondering were you got off to." InuYasha couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare. He had never seen Kagome look more beautiful.

"Ka...go...me... um..." InuYasha couldn't get his mouth to work. Kagome just smiled at him. Walking over to him she could see his face turning red.

"What is it, InuYasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked him while she smiled.

"Um...ya sorry I was blinded by the sun, or something." InuYasha turned away from her, not wanting her to see his expression on his face. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Well shouldn't we get back to Miroku, we should be starting soon." InuYasha nodded, with Kagome by his side they made there way down the hill. Moments later they were joined by Kaede, Sango was shortly behind her. Sango was wearing a red kimono that had gold trimming. She looked like a rare rose that only bloomed at dusk.

Kaede performed the ceremony. Kagome stood next to Sango with InuYasha behind her. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off her. '_I hope that I don't fuck this up tonight._'

After the ceremony the celebration continued, Miroku and Sango were making their way around thanking everyone for their kind gifts. InuYasha was sitting near the fire watching the festivities. Shippou was playing with the village children, and Kagome stood next to Kaede talking with some of the villagers. The party lasted till the late evening. It was around midnight when Sango and Miroku departed. Kagome gave them both hugs before they had left for their new home. Sango whispered something in her ear before she left. InuYasha wondered what she had told her that would make Kagome blush.

Once everyone left Kagome took a stroll down towards the river to look at the night sky. InuYasha still sitting next to the fire watched her every move.

"Still sitting, InuYasha?" Kaede asked him wile walking by.

"Keh... what is it, Kaede?"

"Nothing, InuYasha, I was just wondering why you are still sitting there?"

"No reason. I just feel like sitting."

Keade looked at him looking over towards the direction where Kagome had walked in." InuYasha, a man would be very lucky to have the love of a woman like that. But lucky for you she has already decided who she will be giving that love to." InuYasha looked at Kaede. "Go to her, InuYasha, tell her how you feel, its been long enough, don't you think?" With that said Keade made her way back to her hut.

Once everyone had gone back to their homes InuYasha stood and made his way to the river, only to find Kagome leaning against the tree that he always sat in while watching her.

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey, did you have fun tonight. It was such a wonderful party and Miroku and Sango looked so happy. Don't you think?" Kagome look at him with her big brown eyes. InuYasha couldn't say anything. He looked over at her and was caught in her beauty once again.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something. I wanted to tell you this the other night but you stopped me. I don't know why you did, but-" Kagome stopped him again

"InuYasha I don't want you to say anything until you are sure it is what you want. I don't want to hurt anymore so I don't want you to say anything that will hurt me one day." InuYasha just looked at her.

"Kagome, you know that I would never hurt you. You have become a part of me somehow. I never thought that you could do that. I have been so stubborn lately that I have been pushing my feelings back from you. Kagome, I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to hide anymore, and you have waited long enough." InuYasha took Kagome into his arms. She squealed for a moment then relaxed. "Kagome, I am asking you, please don't leave me?" With that he sealed his request with a loving kiss on her lips. Kagome twitched in shock but then relaxed into his arms. When he pulled away from her soft lips he looked into her eyes. Her eyes had dancing stars in them, twinkling repeatedly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced his strong body.

"InuYasha, is this what you want? Am I truly what you want?" Kagome stuttered while trying to get her words out. InuYasha brought her to his body more tightly.

"I have always wanted you. You idiot, haven't you learned that yet? I mean going to that school and taking those tests I would have thought that you at least would have learned that?" Kagome pulled her head away from his chest to stare into his eyes, those eyes that she would get lost in every time.

"InuYasha, all I wanted was for you to say those words to me. I have known that you have felt this way for a long time now, but I guess I just wanted to hear the words come out of you."

"Keh... You women are always so complicated." Kagome smiled at his words and laid her head back on his chest.

"So, InuYasha, what do we do now?" Kagome asked her hanyou.

"Nothing for now, let's just do this for now." InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped up into the tree. He took off is Fire Rat coat and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't get cold. He leaned against the tree so Kagome could lay in front of him. Putting her back against his chest she could feel his heart beating against her back. She smiled at the feeling.

"What is it?" InuYasha whispered into her ear.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're here with me." She turned her head to kiss his lips, pulled away and cradled herself into his arms.

"Hey, InuYasha, what do you think Miroku and Sango are doing?" InuYasha chuckled.

"Well I think Sango is definitely getting her butt rubbed right now!" Kagome giggled at the remark, sighed and closed her eyes. '_InuYasha I hope that one day we can do what Miroku and Sango did today._' With that thought in her head she fell asleep in her hanyou's arms.

'_Kagome, I hope that one day we end up like them.'_


End file.
